Shadow Inferno's crap character list
Super Smash Bros. Cards of Conquest is an upcoming Strategy-TCG Game for the Nintendo NX & Visus Sphere, it is a spin-off from the classic Super Smash Bros. Games and features a Card Game style reminiscent of Yu-Gi-Oh. It features characters from various Nintendo Franchises as well as aspects of Strategy Games. Gameplay The Gameplay for Super Smash Bros. Cards of Conquest features a Turn-Based Strategy Card Game in which players take turns drawing cards, dealing cards which can include a variety of options and attempting to destroy the opponent's Smash Power by attacking them. At the start of a player's turn they draw two cards from their deck of 200 cards and add those cards to the hand. They then enter the first phase of their turn, Dungeon. Dungeon Phase During this phase the player can place Dungeon Cards that can total to 5 Smash Points, Dungeon Cards affect how characters are affected by standing on them such as Forest Dungeon Cards reducing movement and Lava Dungeon Cards dealing damage to any Non-Fire-Type Character. The cards must connect to another part of the player's dungeon with the first card being attached directly to the player, a cards outline will display which player's dungeon it is part of. After this is completed the Player moves onto their Main Phase. Main Phase During this phase players may place Character, Item and Trap Cards on the field. They can place up to 8 Smash Points worth of Character Cards and any number of Item and Trap Cards. Various cards can be used in this phase such as sacrifices, fusions & special summons. There is a sub-phase that follows this called the Movment Phase. Movement Phase Although technically part of the Main Phase it is very uncommon to see the Movement Phase done during the rest of the Main Phase, movement is what allows characters to move through the dungeons to reach the opponent, a character's movement is determined by the Movement Stat on their card. Once this phase is completed a player can continue to the optional Battle Phase. Battle Phase In this phase if the player has characters within range (determined by their Range Stat) of an enemy character they can attack that character, the enemy can retaliate however also dealing damage as long as the player's character is also in the enemy's range. All Characters have a number of hit points and power which determines how they'll survive, in addition characters also have resistances and weaknesses, decreasing or increasing the amount of damage dealt. In addtion during this turn, certain Trap Cards may be activated by the opponent to deter, reflect or cause some other condition to the player's attacks. After all battling is complete the player ends their turn. Types There are 8 Types in Super Smash Bros. Cards of Conquest, each type has different attributes and tends to favour specific stats. Pictured Above, the 8 Types; Fire, Ice, Magic, Nature, Shadow, Technology, Thunder & Warrior These eight types are distributed among the numerous characters, there are in addition Non-Type Characters who receive no strengths or weaknesses and gain no bonuses from the various Dungeon Types, these characters do however use elemental attacks. Fire-Type Characters *''Immune to Damage from Lava Dungeon Cards'' *''Turns Ice Dungeon Cards into Water Dungeon Cards'' *''Turns Ocean Dungeon Cards into Salt Dungeon Cards'' *''Increases Power on Sunny Field Dungeon Cards'' *''Generally has high Attack Power'' Ice-Type Characters *''Immune to Damage from Blizzard Dungeon Cards'' *''Turns Water Dungeon Cards into Ice Dungeon Cards'' *''Creates a duplicate of the character on Mirror Dungeon Cards'' *''Increases Defense on Ice Dungeon Cards'' *''Generally has high Defenses'' Magic-Type Characters *''Immune to Effects from Cursed Dungeon Cards'' *''Turns Stone Dungeon Cards into Arcane Dungeon Cards'' *''Boosts In-Range Friendly Characters Power when on Arcane Dungeon Cards'' *''Turns Forest Dungeon Cards into Magical Forest Dungeon Cards'' *''Generally uses Special Effects'' Nature-Type Characters *''Immune to Effects from Mushroom Dungeon Cards'' *''Turns Field Dungeon Cards into Mushroom Dungeon Cards'' *''Turns Wasteland Dungeon Cards into Forest Dungeon Cards'' *''Turns City Dungeon Cards into Forest Dungeon Cards'' *''Recovers Health on Forest Dungeon Cards'' *''Generally has high Health'' Shadow-Type Characters *''Immune to Effects of Dark Void Dungeon Cards'' *''Turns Field Dungeon Cards into Corrupted Land Dungeon Cards'' *''Takes half damage while on Cavern Dungeon Cards'' *''Tends to have best counters to Trap Cards'' Technology-Type Characters *''Immune to Parasitic Dungeon Cards'' *''Turns Wasteland Dungeon Cards into City Dungeon Cards'' *''Turns Desert Dungeon Cards into Monolith Dungeon Cards'' *''Double ATK Power in Magnetic Cavern Dungeon Cards'' *''Tends to have best counters to Item Cards'' Thunder-Type Characters *''Immune to Damage from Storm Dungeon Cards'' *''Turns Canyon Dungeon Cards into Field Dungeon Cards'' *''Turns Forest Dungeon Cards into Inferno Dungeon Cards'' *''Has Double Movement on Storm Dungeon Clouds'' *''Generally has high Movement'' Warrior-Type Characters *''Double Defenses on City Dungeon Cards'' *''Turns Field Dungeon Cards into Fort Dungeon Cards'' *''Recovers Health on Forest Dungeon Cards'' *''Doubles ATK Power when next to another Warrior Character'' *''Generall is Well-Rounded'' Items TBA Traps TBA Single-Player Campaign TBA Trivia *This is the first Super Smash Bros. Spin-off developed by Darklight Studios *It also technically features the largest roster of playable characters *If one looks closely at the hands holding the cards they'll realize they are in face Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the latter will sometimes twitch a bit while the prior stays calm. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Card Games Category:Trading Card Games Category:NX Games Category:Visus Sphere Games Category:Rated PG Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Darklight Studios Games